


The Revenge

by InsomniaWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaWriter/pseuds/InsomniaWriter
Summary: Tommy has finally got enough and snapped at Dream making him reveal his identity to the rest of the SMP.None of this is cannon! Oneshot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	The Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating Broken Dream tomorrow.

“Aw come on Tommy!” Dream said taking a step back, quickly realizing he was stuck at the edge of a cliff. He regained his balance, quickly tightening his grip on his diamond axe. Tommy’s lower lip twitched in fear, but he knew far to better than let it show, especially to dream. Tommy grabbed his pickaxe from the ground pointing it at Dream.

“No…enough, you don’t own us anymore” Tommy said raising his voice getting even closer to Dream. With a swift move, he hit the ground with his pickaxe making a hole in front of him. Dream looked at him in confusion.

“Tommy? What are you doing?” Techno asked placing his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy turned around to face Technoblade still pointing the pickaxe at Dream. A single tear run in Tommy’s cheek.

“I had enough…back off and let me do what I have to do” he said trying desperately not to break down. Techno nodded letting go off Tommy’s shoulder.

“Techno! Talk him out of this!” Dream said taking a step forward. Tommy’s eye twitched as he effortlessly placed the pickaxe on Dream chest.

“Another step and you are a dead man” he threatened.

“I am sorry Dream. My hands are tied” Techno confessed taking out his pig mask.

“Put all of your stuff in the hole” Tommy said. Dream scoffed.

“Tommy-”

“NOW Dream!” Tommy snapped now his eyes pouring tears like a waterfall. Tommy grinded his teeth waiting from Dream. He slowly threw his sword, axe, multiple items of food and finally a bucket of water splashed and filled the hole.

“Now what kid?” Dream taunted him. An angry smirk threatens Tommy’s face.

“I said everything…your mask too” he said 

“Tommy you know I-”

“EVERYTHING! Take off your mask” Tommy said pushing the pickaxe closer to Dream.

With a lump on his throat, shaking, Dream untied his mask slowly letting it fall from his face. Tommy contained a gasp as he saw his scar-filled face. Dream felt completely vulnerable, he lost his normal taunting nature locking his gaze to the ground. Techno stood behind Tommy slowly hiding his face onto his cape.

“Oh you are an ugly son of a bitch” Tommy laughed. Dream started to snicker but quickly stopped. “But that’s not enough…” Tommy added. Dream eyes shot up to Tommy.

“You can’t possibly think-” Dream complained taking a step forward. Tommy smirked placing the pickaxe at Dreams throat guiding it all the people that were watching.

“I think it’s time for people to see the person that hurt them” Tommy said not letting Dream face away.

“Get a good look everyone!” Tommy said laughing watching everyone’s face fade from a smile to a shocked expression.


End file.
